


Forbidden Love | Michael x Fernando

by mikeygang, orphan_account



Category: Classroom Club Cum
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, M/M, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One lovely evening, 12 year old internet memer Michael realizes that Catholicism and religion isn't for him. He downloads a few dating apps and sets off for his search for love!
Relationships: anamaria/mirrielle, michael/fernando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is this you ask? I wish I knew.

(Michael POV)  
I wake up and stretch out my arms while yawning. Jesus Christ, Catholic school is so exhausting. I brush my teeth and non existent hair, then log on to my Zoom meeting.  
My stupid teacher begins her lecture. I'm getting really bored. She goes on about how when we get older we need to have children. I pause for a bit and then raise my hand. My teacher grants me permission to speak.  
"Uh, how do we have children?" I ask. Everyone bursts out laughing and I feel my face heating up.  
"Well Michael," she starts to explain the process of reproduction as my 2 brain cells try to fit all the information in. She finished, however I still had a question.  
"Ma'am, can two men make love to each other?" I ask shyly. She stares into the camera sighs. I knew what was coming. She started screaming about how being gay is a sin. I haven't confessed something yet... well, I'm gay. I start to cry and then leave the Zoom. I can't believe it. I embarrassed myself in front of the whole class. I sigh. Wait! I can prove that cock sucker wrong by getting myself a boyfriend! I unlock my phone and download all of the gay dating apps I can find.

(5 hours later)

I can't believe it... I just found the most gorgeous boy ever! His name was Jeremiah. He looks... familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. HOLY SHIT HE'S IN MY CLASS. It was too late, I already swiped and he sent the first chat.  
"Aren't you that Michael from my class?"


	2. Jeremiah kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets up with a boy he found online. Where will it go from here?

(Michael POV)  
My eyes widened. We agreed to go on a date tomorrow after school, at Starbucks. I could hardly wait, I tossed and turned in my slumber, my thoughts becoming... more and more lewd. I was being taken over by lust.

(The next day)

I wanted to show off for Jeremiah-kun so I decided to dress up extra snazzy for today's date. I took off my Lightning McQueen pajamas that my father got me for Christmas and put on my maid dress. I looked in the mirror, I still needed to dress up more since this is my first date. I want it to be special.  
I pulled up my leggings and clipped on the cat ears to my huge ass head. I was beautiful.  
I checked the clock, I still had 5 minutes before school started so I ate some breakfast, Lucky Charms.  
I logged onto Zoom and my teacher let me in. She stared at me in shock. Was I too hot? Whatever, I knew I looked fabulous.

(End of school)

Finally, this hell is over. I'm going to go meet up with Jeremiah-kun. I grabbed my Hello Kitty purse and headed out to Starbucks. Since I didn't have a car I had to walk to Starbucks, thankfully it was really close to my house. As I made my way to Starbucks, I was harassed and called a "twink." It didn't bother me cause I knew it was true. I just kept walking.

I'm finally here, I walk inside and the fresh aroma of coffee and homosexuality fills my nose. It feels like home.  
I look around for Jeremiah but I couldn't find him. I sat down and smelled something horrible... it was coming from the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and Jeremiah walked out. He saw me and waved.  
"Oi, Michael-senpai~" he said in a seductive voice. I felt butterflies in my coochie. He smelled really bad, I wonder what Jeremiah-kun ate to have such horrible diarrhea. Whatever, he was still hot.  
We talked for hours and giggled while drinking pink drinks. I think we really hit it off until I saw the door fly open. There was a short... oddly attractive man. He wore glasses and one of those shit quality Minecraft hoodies from Amazon.  
"JEREMIAH, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled out. Everyone in the Starbucks went quiet.  
"F-Fernando- It's not what it looks like I swear!"


	3. Fernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Jeremiah's date comes to an end when Fernando shows up

(Fernando POV)  
I was so mad... I was chilling at home, jerking off to my Hisoka body pillow when I got a text from my best friend, Sangwoo. He said that Jeremiah, my boyfriend of 2 and a half weeks, was cheating on me with some twink at Starbucks. So this is betrayal. I opened my closet and pulled out my gun. I loaded it up with bullets and then put on my Twinkle Toes. Jeremiah is going to pay.

(Fast forward to Starbucks)  
I opened the door and I saw Jeremiah giving headpats to some twink in a maid dress and cat ears. I wiped the tears off of my face and yelled  
"JEREMIAH YOU BASTARD"  
Jeremiah froze and looked at me  
"N-no, Fernando it's not what it looks like!"  
It was too late. I shot him. Blood trickled down Jeremiah's forehead. What have I done.  
The twink ran to Jeremiah.  
"Michael... please don't hate Fernando.. it was my fault."  
Then Jeremiah died.


	4. A whore

(Michael POV)  
I can't believe it... my lover is dead... this is all my fault. Why couldn't it have been me...  
I looked up and saw my boyfriend's murderer. He has the filthy audacity to glare at me. I stood up and smacked the man. I believe his name is Fernando. He was... slightly attractive. His shitty quality Minecraft hoodie made me so angry. He could have at least gotten a higher quality sweatshirt if he wanted to dress like a dweeb.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Do you you know what Jeremiah is?" He asked back. Before I could answer he grabbed me by the collar of my maid dress and whispered into my ear,  
"a whore" he said.  
I didn't know what to say. Before I even open my mouth he grabbed my arm, picked up his gun, and dragged me to his car.  
"Since I can't have Jeremiah, I'll have you."

I think I have Stockholm syndrome...


	5. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky

(Fernando POV)  
I was going to make this cat boy twink pay. We got in the car and I reached out to the back seat. Michael's eyes widened in shock when he saw I pulled out a leash and collar.  
He flinches as I tied it around his neck and I stared into his eyes.  
"You are going to be my pet~"  
I felt Michael shiver.

(At the house)  
I walked the twink into the house and sat him down on the couch.  
"Daddy's going to take a shower. If you even attempt to leave, I will murder you." I said. Of course I wasn't being serious but I just needed to scare him.  
I ran upstairs and took off my Minecraft hoodie. Jeremiah bought it for me for our 1 month anniversary. I smiled but then remembered what I did. It was irreversible.

(After shower)  
I got out of the shower and dried my ass. I put on my Victoria's Secret bra and panties. Then I pulled my Minecraft hoodie over my head.  
I went downstairs and found Michael... THE BASTARD WAS JERKING OFF TO MY HISOKA BODY PILLOW! I ran towards him and before he could open his eyes, I striked him.  
"Let's get one thing clear, Hisoka is mine." I said. Michael blushed and whispered "Okay daddy".  
I felt my face get warm. But I ain't no simp so I striked him again.  
"Dumb bitch, go clean the dishes" I said angrily.  
He just stood up and walked to the kitchen.


	6. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, haha yeah

(Michael POV)  
I stood up and walked to the kitchen with cum dripping on the floor as I did. I looked around the kitchen, it smelled like shit. But oddly enough, I enjoyed the aroma... it reminded me of Jeremiah...  
I got to the sink and started washing the dishes. This soap smell really turned me on. I didn't finish cumming when I was jerking off to the Hisoka pillow, I can finish it up with the soap...

I sat down and lifted up my kawaii maid dress. I grabbed my peepee and started rubbing. I thought of Jeremiah and his cute lips, his repulsive yet, calming smell. I came before I knew it and looked down. I made a mess. I sat on my knees and started scrubbing the floor. I heard faint footsteps but ignored it. A few seconds later Fernando walked in and grabbed me by the neck.  
"I told you to wash the dishes, slut."  
I tried to hide my blushing and looked away but he grabbed my chin, I flinched but instead of smacking me, Fernando's soft, tender lips met with mine.  
"F-fernando..." I whimpered in between breaths.  
"It's sir, call me sir" he whispered into the kiss. I shifted back and before I knew it, Fernando took off my maid dress and exposed my itty bitty titties.  
"Since you're so perverted, I'm going to give you a punishment." He said smiling sadistically.  
I gulped and prepared to not be able to walk tomorrow.


	7. Mirrielle

(Michael POV)  
Me and Fernando... we went at it all night. I could hardly feel my legs, my asshole was so stretched out and filled with a combination of shit and Fernando's sweet semen.  
I woke up, Fernando made me sleep in a closet. It was uncomfortable but it's not like I could do much.   
I got out of the closet and stretched. I walked to Fernando's room and saw him dry humping his Hisoka body pillow. I got an erection.  
Fernando's eyes turned to me and he saw my erection. Was it really that big?  
"Get your ass ready twink, a friend invited me to McDonald's but I can't leave you here alone. You're coming along."  
I sighed and got ready. 

(At McDonald's)  
I got out of the car and stretched. Fernando put on my collar and attached the leash.   
We walked inside and I saw a familiar face, it was Mirrielle, my childhood bully. I will admit I'm a bit of a masochist so I enjoyed it.  
Fernando lead me to her table, do they know each other?  
He greeted this girl,  
"Anamaria, long time no see!" he said happily, like if he never sadistically fucked the shit out of me (literally).   
Apparently Anamaria is dating Mirrielle, I was shocked but we talked for a bit until the waited came to take our order.  
It was Sangwoo.  
"Hello lovely homosexuals! What can I get you today?"  
Everyone ordered and we ate. We went back home. 

(At the house)  
I laid on the couch and felt something poking my ass. I checked and there was a... a USB. I asked Fernando if he had a computer so see what was on it. He said sure and I blushed, this is the first time he ever let me do something I wanted.   
I sat on his pink kawaii gaming chair and turned on the PC, instantly, millions of hentai sites popped up. What a pervert.   
I plugged in the USB and felt my erection grow...

つづく~


	8. Lesbian porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey finds Mirrielle and Anamaria's sex tape.

(Mikey POV)  
I plugged in the USB and felt myself get a boner. It was a video of Mirrielle and Anamaria. What were they doing?  
"O-oh yeah~ j-just like that, M-Mirrielle! OH YEAH SCISSOR ME HARDER!~~~"  
I blushed and closed out of the video. What does "scissor me" mean? And why was the video... so erotic? I've never seen anything like it, why didn't Anamaria and Mirrielle have pp's?  
I felt Fernando grab my shoulders from behind the chair.  
"Let me guess, you want to know what is means to be 'scissored?'"  
I blushed in silence but Fernando's hands lowered down to my no-no square.  
"Nevermind that, daddy's going to teach you a lesson, for watching such perverted videos~"


	9. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIKEY AND FERNANDO HAVE HARD GAY SEGGS!!!!

(Mikey POV)  
My face gets red as Fernando's chubby little hands trace my thigh in circles. His hot breath in my ear, his wet slimy tongue contacts my fat ass neck and he lifts up my maid dress.  
His hands fiddle with my kawaii panties and massage my tiny balls. They will grow! I promise!  
My peepee starts to harden. Oh god, this feeling again.  
It starts getting harder and taller and my lust for Fernando only grows bigger. He finally slips down my panties by the hem with two of his fingers and my cock springs up.  
I moan in embarrassment and shock as he grips my dick and jerks it. His movement starts out slow but he picks up the pace and it starts to feel warm.  
Eventually a knot in my stomach starts forming and my dick feels so good.  
I blush and start to moan harder and harder as Fernando kun grips me by the hair and inserts 3 fingers in my ass.  
He hits my prostate repeatedly and I moan so loud that the entire city could've heard.  
He jams another finger in and at this point I'm drooling and tears start to form in my eyes.  
"F-fernando... I mean sir, I'm about to-"  
He stops right before I was about to cum.  
"W-why did you stop? It felt so good! Please! Jams your cock into my femboy bussy and fill me to the brim with your semen!"  
He looks at me and picks me up in his arms. He takes me to the bedroom and throws me onto the bed.  
There he pushes me down on all fours and jams his penis into me. Before I had time to adjust to his size he started going faster and faster.  
"FERNAND- I MEAN SIR, IT HURTS"  
I scream as tears fall from my eyes. I feel blood dripping from my stretched out ass and he slaps it.  
I cum onto the bed and he pushes my face further down into the mattress as he fucks me at an incredible speed.  
Then he cums in me.


	10. capther 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikeynanddo smut i wanted to write

~Mikey POV~

I honestly want Fernando to pound me hard. As in, he pushes me to the wall so hard the wall breaks. He then takes the parts of the wall we broke together, and shoves it up my ass. I blush at the thought. Fernando then slams open the door, breaking it down. Shivers run down my asscheeks. He can be so dominant sometimes. Rushing towards me, he grabs my neck and snaps it in half. I'm so turned on right now. Pushing my severely damaged neck up the wall, he starts to run his hands down my maid dress I haven't washed in 3 months. It was also stained with cum.  
He looks up at me and licks my neck. Sucking on it, he finds my sweet spot, and I yelp. Smirking, he unwraps my dress and stares at my bare tiddies. He caresses my small chest skin clumps lovingly as I rip off his clothes. Soon, we are fully naked. Fernando starts giving me a handjob, jerking my small balls. I felt so good. He then bites on my itty bitty dick, making me moan out loud. 

"Call out my name, baby girl. So everyone knows that NO ONE can have you but me," he whispers deeply in my ear. 

I then moan and scream out his name as he inserts 3 fingers into my asshole. He does it to me for about 17 minutes, and my ass quakes. He then turns me over, forcing my head into the mattress we fucked on. After, he slams his huge pp into my hole he DIYed. I definitely wasn't ready, as my hole started to tighten a lot. 

"Ngh~ you're so tight, Mikey-sama."

I blush at his Shakespeare-level sayings. Obviously, if he weren't a stripper, he would be the best writer in the whole world. 

Cum spills all over the bed. My ass is completely red, same with my face. After a few minutes of silence, Fernando suddenly gets inside my hole, making it expand widely from his double chin and fat neck. I feel my soul leaving my body, as Fernando wears me as a skin. I bet he's in pure bliss. I make an ahegao face as both saliva and cum escapes my mouth. I feel him cum in me, and then get out of me through my ass. He's covered in my scent, my cum. Which smells like crayons and vomit if you wanted to know. 

We then stare at each other and lean in for a kiss. I shuffle into the nape of his neck, giving little neck kisses.

i dont know why i wrote this


End file.
